


Relax, My Love. Relax.

by glaivenoct



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaivenoct/pseuds/glaivenoct
Summary: Galdin Quay might never be Galahd, but when Nyx is with Noctis it's good enough.





	Relax, My Love. Relax.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: inspired by one of [my favorite spanish songs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b1Urrge-MdI). Also where the title comes from :)

Galdin will never be Galahd.

The sands will never be quite as extensive and open, shining an ethereal pink beneath the leisurely rise of the morning sun. The waters will never be as sharp and crystalline as a mirror, reflecting a lack of negligence when it comes to keeping the shores safe from pollution and trash. Nyx’s heard it time and time again from mouths all around: Galdin was a stunning seaside getaway. Not quite up to par with the grandeur of Altissia, but still a paradise in its own right.

Nyx knows those people have never been to Galahd. 

Perhaps he was biased. A bit too proud of his heritage and the lands he grew upon.  _ Typical of a Galahdian  _ one might say. Even the island natives themselves. But that doesn’t change a thing for Nyx.

Galdin might never be Galahd, but Nyx is finding it to be good enough.

He finds it perfect, in fact, while he catches the last moments of sunrise from the hotel window. Curtains pushed aside, a steaming mug of coffee in hand. He expects the lazy footsteps shuffling behind him, the arms looping around his waist and the head plopping between his bare shoulders to muffle a yawn. Nyx is already smiling into his mug.

“What are you doing, hero?” Noct asks into Nyx’s skin, clearly displeased with him for being up at such an ungodly hour.

“Admiring the view, kitten.” 

“Admiring the view or comparing it to home?”

“Both, maybe.”

“ _ Come back to bed _ ,” Noctis whines. His hands roam along Nyx’s torso to punctuate the request, fingertips teasing from the slope of his hips, up the toned tautness of his belly, across the ridges of muscle leading up to his chest. Nyx chews his lip to keep himself from shivering under the touch, but can do little to nothing about the gooseflesh left in the wake of Noct’s fingers. “You’re not supposed to be up this early on vacation.”

A small weekend vacation, albeit. Noct’s idea because they “deserved it” and Nyx didn’t disagree in the slightest.

There’s a popular song Nyx recalls from back home. One that never failed to blast from speakers during the summer carnivals. A song about nothing more than going to the beach with a lover to heal the soul and escape to a paradise. Hand in hand, kicking back in the sand, watching the sunset together as the seas watch them. 

_ Relax, my love. Relax. _

_ We don’t need anything if we’re walking together. _

_ Relax, my love. Relax. _

Nyx used to make fun of it. If only because he’d heard it one too many times when it first came out. Now? Now… well, maybe Nyx can appreciate it a little more as he watches the glimmer of the morning sun across the tame flow of the Cygillian’s deep blue waters. Maybe he can hear the contrasting notes of a marimba and a bass guitar off in the distance, and imagine his own slow motion montage of him and Noct in the sands like they’re some dopey, cliche music video. Smiling and laughing. Splashing each other in the water like they’re lovesick teens who’ve never seen a beach before. Silhouetted kisses beneath the sun as it retreats on the horizon. 

“What are you doing, kitten?” Nyx asks when he feels languid kisses suddenly coming up his shoulder and to the curve of his neck. He’s well aware of Noct’s intentions, but also set on challenging himself to  _ resist _ . At least a little bit for his pride’s sake.

“Admiring the view, hero.”

“Admiring the view,” Nyx bites back a pleased sigh at the brief graze of Noct’s teeth, “or trying to seduce me back to bed?”

“Both, maybe.” There’s a mischievous smile against his ear. “Is it working?”

Nyx can’t quite answer the question when Noct’s hands start roaming again. Fingertips caressing, nails scratching ever so lightly. His silence is an answer in itself before his will fails completely. He’s turning around, ushering Noctis back towards the bed with one hand in no time, desperately looking for somewhere to set his damn coffee down.

He doesn’t think about that famous song again until he’s kissed the smug little grin off of Noct’s lips and gotten him back ten times worse for all that  _ teasing _ . Not until they’re done lazing under the sheets for another hour, when Nyx coaxes him to the shower with another kiss and a fresh cup of coffee. Not until they’re both ready to head out for breakfast while the sunblock lotion massaged into their skin settles.

The quay is appropriately packed for the weekend, in the restaurant and on the beach, but it’s hardly a thought to Nyx. The mere b-roll to the musical fantasy in his head. Noct being the star he can’t tear his eyes from, even as Nyx has to tease him for the way he smiles on a mouthful of a fruity crepe, whipped cream and a sweet berry sauce staining the corner of one lip.

Hand in hand, they venture off to the plush sands. Nyx stops with Noct each time he wants a moment to curl his toes in it to survey the warmth.  _ Galahd would be warmer _ he wants to say, but bites his tongue, lest he give his boyfriend the impression that he couldn’t enjoy a single moment in the sand if they weren’t the sands of his home.

_ Relax, my love. Relax. _

_ We don’t need anything if we’re walking together. _

Right. 

Galdin will never be Galahd and that’s okay. So long as Nyx has Noct, Galdin is perfect. So long as Nyx has Noct, he can find a paradise just about anywhere. 

“Nyx.” Noct pipes up later that evening from their spot on the fishing dock, well after his fishing rod’s been stowed back into the armiger and the tips of his nose and ears are a little red from the sun.

“Noct.” Nyx nudges his head where it rests against his shoulder, mesmerized by the seamless bleed of orange into the pinkening sky over the whispers of the waves.

“What do you say to the idea of being in Galahd the next time we take a trip to the beach?”

Nyx straightens at the question, looking down in time to meet Noct’s curious eyes as he tilts his head up. “And where did you get that idea, little king?”

“I want to see the beach.” Noct shrugs. “You talk about it all the time. Sounds like something I’ve never seen before.”

“It is,” Nyx says softly, hoping that his homesickness hasn’t been  _ that  _ worrying, or made Noct question the decision to propose this weekend in the first place.

“My birthday’s coming up soon, you know. Maybe we can plan a trip?”

“You want a vacation to Galahd as a birthday present?”

“Only if you’re willing.” Noct smiles. “Don’t you think it’s about time you show me the place you’re so proud to call home?”

Nyx doesn’t have to think about that for too long. He matches Noct smile with his own, dipping down to claim that silhouette sunset kiss he dreamed up earlier. “I’ll put in the vacation request when we get home,” he says as he nuzzles Noct’s nose.

“I’ll make sure Drautos approves it.”


End file.
